vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stefan and Klaus
The relationship between the Original Hybrid Niklaus Mikaelson and the Vampire Stefan Salvatore. Stefan and Klaus first interacted with each other in Chicago in a speakeasy at 1922; while Stefan was in one of his Ripper periods, he met the only female Original Vampire - Rebekah Mikaelson, and they became smitten with each other. Rebekah told her older brother about Stefan, and when they first met, Klaus knew about him, and indicated that Stefan has a funny hair. After Klaus learned that Stefan was a ripper -and since Klaus himself practically had no humanity at all, from the trauma of his father ruining his life in New Orleans a few yers back- the two of them turned into good friends; a bond that was so strong that both Klaus and Stefan referred to each other as brothers at one point. However, after a while Mikael found Klaus and Rebekah, and they had to flee, leaving Stefan behind, after Klaus compelled him to forget their time together. 90 years later, they met again just before Klaus broke his curse, with Stefan unaware of their past. Later, however, to save Damon's life, Stefan had to leave Mystic Falls with Klaus. The two spend some time together, but after Klaus discovered that Stefan lied to him the whole time, he compelled him to turn off his Humanity Switch. And so later, he got his freedom back after Mikael's death, and then vowed to make Klaus's life a living hell, and kill him. But after he failed so many times, and had to team up with Klaus due to the force of the circumstances, Stefan eventually came to recognize Klaus as an ally. They are known as "Klefan" by fans. Early History Klaus and Stefan first met in Chicago in 1922 when Stefan was a Ripper and dated Klaus' sister Rebekah. In the beginning Klaus did not like Stefan, but this changed when Klaus discovered that Stefan was a Ripper and they became good friends. When Stefan, Klaus, and Rebekah were attacked at a bar by Mikael, with wooden bullets, Klaus knew that they were not safe anymore so he compelled Stefan to forget him and Rebekah. Klaus thanked him for showing him what it was like to have a brother once again, leaving Stefan without any memory of him or his sister. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Two In Klaus (episode), Stefan and Klaus met again when he was in Alaric Saltzman's body at the Gilbert house. As Stefan stops him from killing Jenna, Klaus tells him that it would be easy for him to take his revenge if Elena tries to stop him from breaking the curse. Stefan screams at Jenna to leave and gets his vampire face on before he beat Klaus unconscious. In The Sun Also Rises, Stefan tried to change places with Jenna who was turned into a vampire, but Klaus kills her to break his curse and injures Stefan. Klaus tells Elena and Stefan that he doesn't want Stefan dead because he has other plans for him. In As I Lay Dying, Stefan is looking for Klaus to heal Damon's werewolf bite. Klaus makes a deal with him, showing interest in Stefan. He says that he had heard of Stefan or at least the Stefan who had been a Ripper whenever he lost control of his urges. Wanting the 'talent' that came with being a ripper that Stefan posed, Klaus promised to give him the cure for the werewolf bite; his blood, the blood of a hybrid; if Stefan did everything he asked. During the treatment, Klaus forces Stefan to drink human blood which caused him to lose control. Satisfied with Stefan's cooperation, Klaus had the cure delivered to Damon and told Stefan that they would be leaving town. Before they left however, Klaus wanted to make sure that Stefan honored their deal and brought out a human girl whom he bit before letting her go. He also said that he hadn't compelled her to behave since a 'real ripper enjoys the hunt'. Stefan was unable to control himself and he killed the girl. A pleased Klaus then said that they could leave. Season Three In The Birthday, Stefan and Klaus have tracked a werewolf named Ray Sutton for two months. When they found Ray, Klaus made Stefan torture him to tell them were his pack was. When they find out that Damon is on his way to find him, Stefan goes to stop him. Stefan came back and Klaus got the information they needed, giving Ray his blood and killing him so that he could become a hybrid. In ''The Hybrid'', Stefan helps out Klaus with making hybrids so he wouldn't be the only one of his kind. In The End of The Affair, Klaus tells Stefan about the 1920s and how he had a relationship with Rebekah, Klaus' sister. Stefan used to look up to Klaus as his brother and best friend. But when a police officer with wooden bullets came in, Klaus and Rebekah had to leave because they knew who was coming after them, so Klaus compelled Stefan to forget them until he wanted him to remember. In 2010, Stefan finds a picture of Klaus and him from the 1920s and didn't remember being there with him. He only remembers him being the 'hybrid dick' who killed his girlfriend Elena. At the end of the episode Klaus made Stefan remember him and Rebekah. In Disturbing Behavior, Klaus and Rebekah are trying to find where the necklace is. When Stefan talks to Rebekah about Mikael, Klaus comes in to say that Gloria has moved on, but to Klaus' surprise Rebekah and Stefan were having a deep discussion. Rebekah tells Klaus that Stefan is not with them so Klaus sees what he is hiding. When Stefan wakes up Klaus knows everything and he has brought Stefan back to Mystic Falls to make sure that Elena dies this time. In The Reckoning, Klaus and Stefan are in Mystic Falls. Due to Stefan betraying Klaus, Klaus was breaking Stefan's neck all afternoon for his anger towards him. When Klaus gets a hold of Elena, he tells Stefan to kill the other people in the room, but Stefan doesn't want to so Klaus compelled him to attack them and he does. After he drinks their blood, Klaus gives Stefan a timer; if they don't find a way for Klaus to make hybrids in twenty minutes, Stefan will have to feed on Elena. When the timer hits 0:00, Stefan tries not to attack Elena and tells her to run. When Klaus catches Stefan he tells him to forgot his humanity. Stefan responds with no, pushing Klaus away. Klaus then angrily pushes Stefan against the wall, screaming at him to shut it off. When that didn't work, he compelled him to forget his humanity. Elena asked what Klaus had done, with him responding that Stefan is "fixed". Stefan attacks Elena, but Klaus stops him, realizing that the blood of the Petrova doppelgänger is the only way to make his hybrids. At the end of the episode, Stefan is still in Mystic Falls because Klaus gave him a mission to protect Elena. Stefan continues to protect Elena as he was told to do by Klaus. In ''Smells Like Teen Spirit'', In Homecoming, after Klaus kills Mikael, he gives Stefan back his freewill by removing the compulsion placed on him and Stefan responds by betraying Klaus and stealing the coffins containing the bodies of Klaus' family. In ''The New Deal'', In ''Our Town'','' In [[The Ties That Bind|''The Ties That Bind]], In ''Bringing Out The Dead'', In ''Dangerous Liaisons'', In ''All My Children'', In ''Break On Through'', In ''The Murder of One'', In ''Heart of Darkness'', In ''Do Not Go Gentle'', In ''Before Sunset'', In ''The Departed'', Season Four In ''The Five'', their friendship is still strained, but appears to be repairing as they decide to team up together during the episode due to their mutual interest to finding the cure. In ''The Killer'', They manage to find out where the sword is which would help them and then Klaus swears Stefan to secrecy as he got the sword they needed to unlock the cure. But this secret mission does not go well, when Stefan tells Damon about the cure, and by extension, many others also find out, to Klaus' dismay, meaning once again their friendship was tested and did not end at a good place. In ''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'', It seemed they still did not trust each other enough to be a team, mostly on Stefan's part. Stefan did not share Klaus' optimism for a good friendship between them. Klaus went some time believing Stefan was happy to work with him and there was no longer any animosty between them. In ''My Brother’s Keeper'', Stefan assure Klaus nobody would find out about the cure keeping his own agenda from him. In ''O Come, All Ye Faithful'', Stefan did not trust Klaus with the sword and found that he broke in to his house to get the sword which he did not find. When he questioned Klaus, who had assumed to that point he had the complete trust of Stefan and their old friendship back, he found Klaus to be angry with what he did when he confessed so he declined to tell Klaus that his hybrids had turned against him as they were not sired anymore and had planned against him to ensure he is dead and buried. Stefan walked away from Klaus who had given Stefan the oppurtunity to tell him the truth about the hybrids betrayal, which Stefan did not, and Klaus knew Stefan had walked away from him expecting him to be dead by the end of the night. As Klaus dealt with these betrayals, Stefan spoke with Caroline that night about how guilty he felt for turning away from Klaus and not even attempting to save his life, questioning why he thought he and everyone else was better than him when they were not. He finally acknowledged that this was because Klaus was alone, as Klaus had confessed to him that day, showing that Stefan no longer completely hate Klaus anymore, although it took Klaus some time to accept that he had betrayed him. In ''After School Special'', Although they still had not spoken in this episode, it is still not known whether or not Stefan still agrees with his conclusion, but he teams up with Rebekah to find the cure instead, who he knows wants to use the cure to upset Klaus, meaning that perhaps he does not completely care for his former friend, an assumption until they speak again. Stefan had a run in with both Kol Mikaelson and Rebekah, and the two mentioned Klaus to Stefan, and later that night, as Stefan teams up with Rebekah, they both mentioned that they want to find the cure; as she wanted to get back at her older brother, and so did he. In ''A View To A Kill'', Klaus tries to get Stefan to help him daggered Kol because he has been push over the edge because of Slias. In ''Down the Rabbit Hole'', Stefan and Klaus did not interact, but Stefan did mentioned to Rebekah. Elena, and Caroline that Klaus is stuck in Elena's house, and can't go anywhere, so that means they can look for the hunter's sword. In ''Pictures of You'', Stefan and Klaus did not interact, however when Stefan was at the Prom, he did mentioned to Caroline that she has Klaus wrapped around her finger, since he gave a new dress. In [[The Originals (Episode)|''The Originals (Episode)]], Stefan and Klaus did not interact, but Katherine did informed Stefan and Damon that Klaus has left town for good, much to their surprised. In [[Graduation (Episode)|''Graduation]], Klaus comes to the Mystic Falls Gang recuse and saves them from Aja's coven. He also gives Damon his blood as per Stefan's request. Season Five In The Devil Inside, Stefan makes fun of Caroline in order to make her feel better about her and Klaus, and so he said that he have no idea what Klaus saw in her, he asks her in humor what was Klaus thinking. Season Seven TBA Throughout The Originals Series Season Three In A Streetcar Named Desire, Klaus introduces Stefan to Freya who is instructed to magically mask Stefan away from Ranya. Freya is shown to be suspicious of Stefan since he's one of Klaus's one friends. Later Stefan joins the recuse mission for Elijah & Klaus who were captured by the Strix. He lures Ranya to the headquarters where she kills majority of the Strix however he's di-linked from Klaus's sire-line. He leaves at the end of the episode telling Klaus to take care of himself Quotes |-|Season Three= :Klaus: The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this one girl. :-- The Reckoning. ---- :Klaus: Portland is fantastic. Once you get over all the whiny music and healthy-looking people it’s literally a breeding ground for werewolves. :-- Homecoming. ---- :Klaus: Let bygones be bygones, trust me. Resentment get's old. :Stefan: You know what never get's old? Revenge. :-- Homecoming. |-|Season Four= Trivia * Both of them has had an abusive father. * They have both had pasts with Katherine. ** Stefann: Katherine faked her death, turned him into a vampire, and upon arriving in Mystic Falls she tried to ruin his life, claiming to love him, anf hurt Elena. ** Klaus: Katherine, with Rose's unwilling help, turned herself into a vampire to avoid being killed in Klaus' sacrifice to break his Hybrid curse. He in turn killed her entire family. * They have both had love interests in Petrova Doppelgängers. Klaus originally with Tatia, and Stefan with Katherine, and later Elena. * They are both linked in some way, as Klaus originated Stefan's bloodline. * They both were\are involved with Caroline Forbes. ''Gallery'' 3x09-08.jpg 3x09-07.jpg TVD - 2.22 - As I Lay Dying (30).jpg 3x09-09.jpg Thebirthdayraysutton.jpg NKOH (49).jpg| Tvd-recap-end-of-the-affair-34.png|Stefan and Klaus in the 1920's eota2.jpg stefanklaus_digitalspy.ca_.jpg 3x11 06.jpg 3x11 08.jpg Tumblr lxeztffLpB1qjwfzio1 500.jpg tumblr_m41fkuNHiV1qzq61co1_500.png tumblr_m41fqyMB1r1qzq61co1_500.png tumblr_lrkpc7k6601qfsiino1_500.png tumblr_lu27hgwc0K1qj296fo1_250.jpg tumblr_lu36vnv6Mp1qcai07o1_500.png tumblr_ly0ef4vCSD1qgsd2co1_500.jpg tumblr_lyasmnUiV81qj296fo1_500.jpg tumblr_lyasmnUiV81qj296fo2_250.jpg tumblr_lyasmnUiV81qj296fo5_250.jpg tumblr_lyb8qo9Kt91qgsd2co1_400.jpg tumblr_lyfm77tkr21r7x7hlo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3czsiblyw1ro46xko1_500.jpg 00644110b27.jpg|Stefan and Klaus in The Ties That Bind 00644180ecd.jpg|Klaus and Stefan in Bringing Out The Dead 404 - 24.jpg|Stefan pays a visit while Klaus tortures Connor 404 - 28.jpg 404 - 38.jpg|Stefan talks Rebekah into dining with Klaus 404 - 42.jpg|Dinner for three: Stefan, Rebekah and Klaus discuss The Five Stefan-and-Klaus-in-TVD-4x07-My-Brothers-Keeper.png 303VampireDiaries0183.jpg 303VampireDiaries0719.jpg|s k 303VampireDiaries0785.jpg|s r k 303VampireDiaries0186.jpg 303VampireDiaries0449.jpg 303VampireDiaries0454.jpg 303VampireDiaries0473.jpg 303VampireDiaries0519.jpg 303VampireDiaries0744.jpg 303VampireDiaries0774.jpg 303VampireDiaries0777.jpg 303VampireDiaries0998.jpg 303VampireDiaries1060.jpg 303VampireDiaries1137.jpg 303VampireDiaries1168.jpg 303VampireDiaries1202.jpg 303VampireDiaries1418.jpg 303VampireDiaries1794.jpg 303VampireDiaries1812.jpg 303VampireDiaries1857.jpg 303VampireDiaries1152.jpg|s k 303VampireDiaries1157.jpg|s k 303VampireDiaries1158.jpg|s k 303VampireDiaries1168.jpg|s k 303VampireDiaries1174.jpg|s k 303VampireDiaries1193.jpg|s k See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Help Needed